A Horseman in Ciphiro
by NeroReborn
Summary: What if, When death fell into the well of souls, He was transported to a new world. The mystical land of Ciphiro. Now he will need to save this land alongside three teenage girls. What could POSSIBLY go wrong. Rated T for language


Hey guys! NeroReborn here with a new story. I decided that I would make this story as I saw great potential in making a very good fanfic out of it. I know that I said that I would release it sometime in the next few months but I just couldn't help myself. This crossover has so much potential and I wanted to write a fanfic about it. Now Death will be a bit out of character in this fic but that doesn't mean that he won't be a bit OP. Hikaru, Fuu and Umi will unlock the ruin god's like usual but I have something special planned for Death. This is an original idea and a first on fanfiction so please review. Magic Knight rayearth is by far one of the most underrated anime series in existence. I love this anime and I think it deserves more crossover's than it has. But enough of my complaining. Here is the first chapter of A Horseman in Ciphiro. ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Darksiders or Magic Knight Rayearth. They both belong to their respective owners.**

At the well of souls stood Death and the crowfather. "You must choose. But remember, choosing one will forever doom the other." Death sighed and thought for awhile. He then looked up and said **"My brother war. I would protect him above all."** The crowfather put his hand on death's shoulder and said "To revive humanity, it will require a sacrifice." Death stood on the edge of the platform and took off his mask. He gave it to the crowfather and fell into the well.

 _Timeskip Location:Unknown_

Death awoke to find three things that were out of place. One, He had his mask back on his face as if it was never taken off. Two, He was about 5,000 feet in the air and falling. Three, There were three girls falling alongside him screaming, _human_ girls. **_"Impossible, Humans. how are they alive? More importaintly, Where the hell am I?"_** Were the thoughts going through his head when suddenly a large fish-like animal swooped under the four of them and the landed on it. The three girls landed in a heap while death landed on his feet. The three girls were interesting to death since the were the first humans that he had ever seen with eyes that looked WAY too big to fit in their heads.(Sorry but I just had to throw that in.)

All three girls wore something that looked like a short skirted dress but they ended far too high above the knee. They had different colored cloths and two of them had hair that matched. One wore green and had hair that was somewhere in between brown and blond. She wore glasses as well and looked to be the smart one. The next girl wore dark blue and had sky blue colored hair. She also had cerulean blue eyes, The kind that you could gaze into for hours without noticing the time pass by. The last girl wore red and had hair to match it, but her hair was more of a scarlet color opposed to her blood red colored cloths. She also had eyes that were ruby colored and had a shine to them.

The red haired girl then said "Is everyone okay?" She looked at the other two girls. The other two got up and the blue haired girl asked "What just happened?" The three girls got in a circle and talked for a bit. Then the creature that they were flying on dumped them onto a cliff. The girls once again landed in a heap while death, once again, landed perfectly. Then the red haired girl got up and said "I think we should start by introducing ourselves." The blue haired girl jumped up and shouted "We're in the middle of nowhere and you want us to get to know each other?!" The red-head just smiled and said "Yeah." Death thought **_"How oblivious it this child?"_** The red-head then spoke again saying "Alright, I'll start. My name is Hikaru Shidou. I'm 14 and I'm in 8th grade." The Blue haired girl then said "I don't agree with this but I guess there's nothing better to do. My name is Fuu Hououji. I'm also 14 and in 8th grade." The green dressed girl then said "My name is Umi Ryuzaki. I'm also 14 and in 8th grade."

Then a boy came through the bushes. He wore a large white robe and carried a large staff. He had white hair and calculating eyes. _**"I should me wary of this one."**_ were the thoughts of death The girl now named Hikaru said "Who are you?" The boy then said "I am Cliff, and I mean you no harm." The girls calmed down. Cliff then said "I suppose that you are wondering what you are doing here." Hikaru beat the others and said "Yes, where are we?" Cliff answered by saying "You are in the land of Ciphiro. In this land, Will is what rules over all. I called you here to tell you of what we need from you three." Death was surprised but then Hikaru said "What do you need from us?"

Death was overtaken at their obliviousness. _**"THEY HAVEN'T EVEN NOTICED ME?!"**_ Cliff then said "Ciphiro uses a person to balance the world with her prayers. This person is called the pillar. Our pillar, Princess emeraud, has been kidnapped. So, with the last of her power, she summoned you three here. You are the three magic knights. You must journey through Ciphiro and awaken the ruin god. Then you can save the princess. But first, You will need these." Light then engulfed the three girls. After about a minute, the light disperced to show the girls wearing similar clothes but they were different and each had a chest peice and shoulder pad. Cliff nodded and said "This armor will help you on you journey through Ciphiro" Death looked down to see that he had simmilar armor but his was purple and black rather than the white and gold that the girls wore. Hikaru then asked "Who was it that kidnapped the princess?" Cliff looked down and said "It was her high preist, Zagato." Then death said **"And where would this Zagato be?"** The four turned to where they heard the voice and jumped back in fear when the saw a tall, pale, well built man with a skull mask on his face with long, raven black hair and a crow on his shoulder and was wearing similar armor to the ones they just got.

Cliff then shouted "Who are you and when did you get here?" Death sweat dropped and said **"I've been here the entire time. As for who I am, I'm not going to reveal that yet."** Cliff was looking at hi suspiciously when the ground started to rumble. A large monster had appeared behind the girls and he cursed as he couldn't get to them fast enough. but then stopped when he saw something He never could have imagined. right as the monster was about to kill the girls, The pale man from before rode on a green flaming horse and got them away to safety. Cliff destroyed the monster with a lightning ball. He had so many questions for the pale man but they would have to wait.

"Zagato knows you're here." He then summoned a griffon. He turned to the four and said "Quickly, get on and leave. He will take you to where you need to go." Hikaru then yelled "Were not leaving you." Cliff smiled and put his finger to her forehead. A red glow appeared for a second but then vanished. Then he said "I will be fine. You need to leave. We can't risk you three dieing here. I've given you a tap into the magic within you. Now GO!" Hikaru tried to stay but death grabbed her and pulled her onto the animal. He said **"This is his choice girl. Let him carry out his plan."** Hikaru looked at Death angrily but saw the softness in his eyes. She reluctantly stopped struggling.

The griffon took off and cliff yelled "Go to the forest of silence and seek out Persea. She will help you. There she will give you weapons and you'll find Monoka. Monoka will guide you to the Ruin god." And with that the griffon sped off. Cliff then looked down in thought. _"Who was that man? Where did his horse come from?"_ He then remembered the legends, Of the man who restored humanity from extinction, The Pale Rider. "No, He couldn't be-" His thoughts were stopped short when Zagato appeared and turned Cliff into stone.

Meanwhile, on the griffon, Hikaru decided to get some answers. "Alright, Who exactly are you mister?" Death looked at her and said **"I will tell you in due time."** He then looked in another direction and got up. He said **"Get ready, we've got company."** A woman on a unicorn then appeared in front of the griffon. She wore a revealing body suit and had a scepter in her hand. She then said "So you three are the magic knights? Hardly even teenagers." She laughed at them mockingly while sending icicles at them. The griffon doged the icicles with a bit of difficulty. Death then said **"You won't be laughing when I rip your tongue out."** The woman stopped laughing and looked at him. Then she said "Who are you? When did you get here?" Death threw his hands into the air and said **"REALLY? YOU DIDN'T NOTICE ME UNTIL NOW? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"**

The woman actually leaned back in surprise to Death's outburst. She regained her composure and said "No matter. You'll be dead soon anyway. Blizzard!" Dozens of icicles formed above the group. Death grabbed at his sides but then realized that he didn't have his weapon's anymore. He cursed under his breath when Hikaru stood up. She stepped forward and raised her arm. The gem on her glove glowed. She then waved her hand forward and said "FLAME ARROW! YAHH!" A flame shot out of the gem. The icicles melted as it passed. The woman looked scared and jumped off of the unicorn. The flame hit the horse and It turned into ashes. Hikaru stood there for a minute. Death looked at her and, for an instant, she was replaced by a pale skinned, black haired girl of about the same age. _**"She looks just like her."**_ was all that Death could think.

Hikaru then began to fall. Death rushed forward and caught her. He layed her down gently on the griffon's back while feeling her forehead. Umi and Fuu walked up behind Death, looking worried. Fuu then asked "Will she be alright?" Death looked at Hikaru for a moment and then turned to Fuu and said **"She's fine. She's just exhausted from using so much energy."** He then looked at his right hand and noticed a similar looking glove with a gem on it. He looked at Fuu and Umi and saw that they had gems as well. He then said **"I don't know what it is but these gems seem to be able to expand our power's. I wonder to what extent."** He looked at the two before him and said **"You two should get some rest. I have a feeling that this will be a LONG journey ahead of us."** Umi and Fuu wanted to argue but the saw no fault in his reasoning. They were tired and worn out. The went to get some rest when they noticed something odd. Death had put Hikaru's head in his lap and was stroking her hair. It almost looked like a father caring for his daughter. They were determined to figure out why later but for now they slept.

Death sat on the griffon looking forwards. They were coming close to a large forest. It had been 5 Hours since the girls had gone to sleep. Death got up and said **"This is going to be a long journey."**

Now before you start flaming, as I said before, Death is going to be a bit out of character in this fic. I'm only doing this because I want there to be some humor in this story. I got this idea just earlier today and just started jotting it down on paper. I might write a version that has War instead of Death, but that is in the distant future. I'm going to try to finish this as soon as I can because I haven't seen the second half of the Magic Knight Rayearth anime. Please review. That's all that I've got this time. This is NeroReborn and I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
